You Don't Own Me
by krissyg927
Summary: Just some more Bauer trash :)


I don't know why I write the things I do, I really dont LOL. Dubious consent in this one just so you know.

For MagentasNightmare.

/

"You don't own me I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys."

Bauer snuck up behind her while she was looking at the gauges and deep into the log book she was writing the numbers in. This girl was all business and took this crap job serious as a heart attack, he knew she wasn't even aware of him there. As he gazed at her he was struck by the fact that she was such a good worker, Stephanie was an engineer, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she took this fucking piece of shit job. Cartwright thought she was hiding from an ex or something, and there was no better place was there then this hole in the ground. Maybe she just saw the writing on the wall and wanted to save her life.

So here she was, running numbers for the man, wherever the man was now. Well, some of them were just below his feet, the suits that were saved and given passage into this new world. And he, a man who barely made it through high school, in charge of them all. Cartwright, who wouldn't say what his profession was, and Stephanie the engineer were in charge of making sure those people were maintained until it was safe to be out of the pod.

It had been years now, whoever she was afraid of, if that was the case was long gone now. According to the gauges it was still nuclear winter outside, but none of them dared to go outside and check. Bauer had other things on his mind anyway, they were only awake for a few hours and he needed what he needed.

Jerking off was not going to cut it this time, he had fallen asleep six months ago thinking about her in the bed next to him. The beds were like cocoons and each person had their own air supply for the six month slumber. He had woken up first and after stretching and standing on shaking legs he had looked over at her sleeping peacefully. Her full lips were parted slightly and he imagined his cock between those lips, his mind was made up.

He stood behind her and she was oblivious to him there and clamped his hand over her mouth, taking care to run his hands over her neck as he did. Cartwright was finally out doing his rounds or whatever it was he did down in the sleepers area and she was his now.

Bauer yanked her up off her chair and pulled her back against him and she landed against his hard chest, her body was soft, just the way he had dreamed about it, this was much better than Miss '79 or the Farrah Fawcett poster they had hanging in the hallway. She was dead now anyway, long before the end of the world.  
Stephanie was a living, breathing, soft woman, and this was going down. It was going down right now, come hell or high water. His other hand reached down to her left breast, zeroing in on her nipple with his fingertips.

"Fuck off Vincent, get off me," She cried but it was muffled around his hand. Reluctantly he took his hand from her breast and slapped on the tape deck and "You Don't Own Me," came on, just in case she screamed. He did not want to bring Cartwright, running back from the underground to ruin his fun.

"Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display."

As he pulled her back against him he whispered, "Don't say a word," and she didn't, "Good girl ." He crooned into her ear, "I know you'll be a good girl for me, and don't even think of biting me."

"You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay."

Stephanie kicked her feet up and Bauer was impressed by her feistiness, he loved it in fact, Stephanie was all he thought she would be.

"Don't scream or I'll gag you," He backed up taking her with him, "I've waited long enough. and you'll fuckin love it don't even try and lie," He pulled her towards the bathroom then figured fuck it, Cartwright wouldn't be back for a while he could get it right here. "On your knees Stephanie."

He pushed her down and took her by the chin, " You know what I want and look at me while you're doing it!"

She didn't move and he glared down at her as he yanked his long johns down, freeing his huge cock and her eyes went wide.

"You're gonna fucking take it till I say different," Then he grasped her by the back of the head and shoved his dick into her mouth, "Oh fuck yes baby." He groaned looking up at the ceiling then back at her and their eyes met as he forced her to deep throat his dick. His hand slammed down on the console and rattled a cup of pens that was there and within a few minutes, he was ready to cum down her throat, fuck! she knew how to suck cock. It had been so long since he had been in a woman's warm wet mouth and he was about to blow already.

Bauer took as much as he could before pulling her up by her shoulders, she was so light, and he held her so that they were eye to eye. Her feet dangled off the ground but there was nowhere to go.

"Now for my favorite part," He whispered, "Ready for me to rock your world enough to last the next six months."

Stephanie huffed and he took it as a challenge as he set her down on her feet.

"You're gonna beg me..." He pressed against her, grinding his cock into her core and he saw the change come over her eyes, she moaned. The she caught herself and narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She snarled.

"You," He answered with a smug laugh.

"I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you."

He pulled away and lifted her up onto the console, "Get ready," He crashed his mouth down on hers and pushed her lips apart, shoving his tongue in her mouth. His hands went to her hips and squeezed hard, then he yanked at her long johns, as she slapped at his hands.

One hand reached up and massaged her breast and he could tell she was fighting it, she would cum like a freight train by the time he was done with her, whether she wanted to or not.

"This is happening girl, and trust me you're gonna like it a lot," He growled as he nipped down her neck, stopping to suck once or twice and sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her collarbone as he pulled down her long johns and panties, "This is gonna be a great fuck, but first I'm gonna eat that pussy like it's Christmas dinner!"

"Jesus," She groaned as she felt his mouth on her inner thigh and he spread her legs wide. He took a long, deep breath and stared down at her.

"That's fuckin nice, Stephanie look at you all wet for me," Then his mouth was on her and there was no time to waste, he needed to get her off and fuck her quick  
before Cartwright came back.

"It's a biological response..." She began and then almost screamed when he licked her with the flat of his tongue, "Oh Christ Bauer!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," He smiled against her thigh then went back to his devil's work and now she didn't care how smug he was, she wanted more.

"Oh goddammit!" She pushed herself against his face as he continued making good on his promise, he opened his mouth wide and shoved his tongue inside her and she began to shake.

Stephanie plunged her hands into his hair and pulled hard eliciting a groan from him that sounded like a wild animal. He slid his tongue against her clit and stayed there until she was thrashing on the console and begging him for more.

"You want it? You wanna cum?" He sucked softly on the bundle of nerves that was the center of her world now and she was breaking.

"Please!" She yanked on his hair, "Oh fuck, please! Please!"

"You're gonna cum on my dick," He stood up and pulled her close and then he was inside her and she exploded all around him.

"Oh my God," Stephanie cried as she felt it wash over her entire body, she threw her head back and let it all go. Her pussy squeezed the life out of him as her body contracted around him and pulled him over the edge into sweet oblivion. Bauer held out as long as he could but she was too sweet and felt too good.

He pulled her close against him as he shot his load inside of her and screamed loud enough to send Cartwright running towards the door that he had locked before he approached Stephanie.

/

"I'm young and I love to be young  
And I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please."

"Next time let's switch it up...I know you like playing hardball and me being all aggressive and shit, " Vincent said as he kissed her hand, "I like throwing you around and all, but I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You would never hurt me," She squeezed his hand, he was the kindest man she had ever met, and maybe one of the only ones left in this world.

"I'm glad you know that."

"I know that I like the game," She grinned and then became pensive and thought-filled, they had so little time to talk, it was hard to squeeze a lifetime into once every six months, two hour increments, "Ever think about what might have been if we got out of here. Before the hatch closed; you could have been with her again." She was talking about his wife and kids, they didn't usually spend their two hours every six months talking about his family that likely perished. But she thought about them a lot. She had no one on the outside, but he had a wife and two little girls.

"Well it didn't happen that way and you're my wife now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, "You're my wife now."


End file.
